


What was that?

by Eleanor_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Holmes/pseuds/Eleanor_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction, so it's not that good. Actually, I just wanted to see how AO3 works. It took me so long to write this, although I knew exactly what was supposed to happen and even had most of the dialogue... Does this get better when one has more experience?

The most noticeable effect of Gabriel joining Team Free Will is the quality of their accommodations: The worst motel rooms turn into luxury apartments with just a snap. Complete with a large living room (used for strategy meetings), two bedrooms, a modern kitchen (including a well-stocked fridge), and a spacious bathroom.

After finishing their plans to get rid of the monster they are hunting in the morning, the Winchesters retire to their respective bedrooms, each with an angel in tow. Castiel, of course, is always watching over Dean as he sleeps, but Gabriel? 

Just as Sam wants to ask him about it, he finds himself pushed against the nearest wall and kissed passionately. The initial moment of shock over, Sam is about to kiss back when Gabriel stops his attack as suddenly as he started it. Moving a few feet away, he looks at Sam expectantly.

"What was that?" Sam asks as soon as he can form words again.

"I believe I made my interest clear."

"Interest in what?"

"In you, silly."

"..."

"But apparently, the feeling isn't mutual. My bad." 

Gabriel turns to leave, hiding his disappointment, but Sam holds him back.

"Wait!" 

Gabriel looks at him, his honey coloured eyes full of hope, and suddenly, Sam can't find the words to say... anything, so he just leans forward and kisses his angel. Gabriel doesn't mind at all.


End file.
